


Dirty Little Secret

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Best Friends, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Just two bros, M/M, friends to strangers in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: Ryan and Luke. Just two best friends, only they may have some benefits too. But that's all they are and will ever be, right?





	Dirty Little Secret

Ryan laughed at the person above him as he tried to breath in. Luke was being casual even though they had just had a round and had started to make jokes on stupid things they both found to be funny. The two were friends with benefits and would fuck if the other needed it. Of course there was problems that were caused because of their flings. One problem was mainly for the taller as he would get dates with women and had to hide his one night stands with Ryan. Thankfully they usually tended to do it at the smaller's home because they both felt it was better to do it there. A small moan left the home owner's lips as his guest went back to fulfilling their needs and biting at their neck with tiny hums. In the back of both of their heads they knew that Luke shouldn't be doing this with Ryan. The next few rounds were a blur to the duo and the two only remembered it ending with them asleep on the smaller's bed. That would happen a lot for the two and they accepted that it was just a habit at this point to do that.

Luke sat up tiredly in his own bed with a small sense of sorrow. Had he really remembered what had happened again from all the way back almost two years ago? Ryan had told him that they needed to stop or else they wouldn't be able to find anyone they really loved. He didn't do what he did anymore when he had his friend by his side and honestly didn't do dating all that much. Luke sighed as he got up and went and picked out some clothes before putting them on and getting set to just get some food really quick. He yawned as he grabbed his keys before spinning them before grabbing the doorknob and turning it. His eyes were quick to see someone right in front of his person and to see them look up in surprised "Hey.. Luke.." Luke Looked away from Ryan and instead walked past him before closing his door and locking it "Hi, Ryan." He said as he went to his car with the other following after him "I-" "Why are you here?" "I wanted to check up on you seeing as its been a while.."

Ryan and Luke sat in the taller's car in silence as he went to Mcdonalds and into the drive through, he ordered his stuff before he turned to the other man in the car "What do you want?" "two cheeseburgers, please.." Luke placed in the request and then told that was all "You didn't have to do that you know." Ryan said to them as they drove to the next window before they turned to them "I know, but I did because I wanted to." they turned away from each other "Thank you, Luke." "Don't mention it, Ry. It's nothing to thank me over." The two looked at each other again before both turning to the window and being told to pay and then quickly getting their food. Ryan opened up the bag after it was given to him and pulled out one of things Luke had ordered and opened it before holding it in front of their face "Ryan, I'm driving God dammit.." "Open!" A small huff was released before he did as told before the smaller fed him. The next thing the duo knew was them sitting on top of the car while eating their food next to each other.

Luke didn't even realize what happened next except that him and Ryan were kissing on the roof of the vehicle. The two stopped to breath before going at it again "Fuck~ are we both really this needy?" The taller heard after he pulled away and started biting at their neck "I guess so.." "Luke~?" "Yes, Ry?" "You wanna know something?" "What?" "I love you, but I never said anything because I didn't want to lose you, it's also why I left.." Luke moved him self above Ryan before leaning his head down and kissing them again "There it is." The smaller opened his eyes a bit wide "W-what you were waiting?" "I figured that you did, but I was too nervous to tell you I felt the same way.." The shorter raised a brow as he wrapped their arms around their neck and pulled them down to their person and held them there in a kiss "Well now we both know how each other feel." Luke smiled "Yeah, but are we boyfriends now?" Ryan snorted and pushed at him "Well duh you tall bastard." The two grinned at each other. Just two idiots that were in love and on the top of a car.


End file.
